borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dart
Dahl |manufacturer3 = Hyperion Hyperion |manufacturer4 = Maliwan Maliwan |manufacturer5 = Tediore Tediore |manufacturer6 = Vladof Vladof |type = Pistol |model = Dart |color = E-tech |rarity = E-tech |element = , , , , or (Hyperion only) |part = Bandit: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons. Pistol_Bandit_5_Alien Dahl: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons. Pistol_Dahl_5_Alien Hyperion: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons. Pistol_Hyperion_5_Alien Maliwan: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons. Pistol_Maliwan_5_Alien Tediore: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons. Pistol_Tediore_5_Alien Vladof: GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons. Pistol_Vladof_5_Alien General usage: GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Alien_Homing GD_Weap_Pistol.Name. Title.Title_Dart |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = on }} Dart is an pistol made by multiple manufacturers. The It is also a possible reward for the completion of Medical Mystery. Usage & Description Darts shoot small homing projectiles at low velocity that stick in the target and then explode. Damage and elemental effects occur not on contact, but when the projectile explodes. Dart projectiles will home in on any live targets which are within or even near the wielder's crosshairs, even over great distances. This makes them an excellent choice for taking on difficult to pin down or airborne foes. If no target is in the wielder's crosshairs then the Dart projectile will travel in a straight line and ricochet off of any inert surfaces it comes in contact with, though it may home in on a nearby enemy if it passes within range. While Darts suffer from a reduced fire rate, lack of critical hit damage, and delayed damage on hit, the downsides are somewhat offset by the homing capability, as this ensures that virtually every shot will hit the intended target so long as their health bar was visible when the weapon was fired. This provides Darts with one of the most even and reliable damage-per-second ratings, even over long distances or in motion. Darts operate very similarly to Spikers, offering delayed damage and an inability to score critical hits, but Spikers offer slightly increased rates of fire and faster projectiles, though projectiles lack the homing capability. Aside from rate of fire and homing, the main difference is that Spiker projectiles will stick to inert surfaces and then explode, while Dart projectiles will ricochet several times. Notable Variants * - Unique Variant with fixed Corrosive Element * - Increased ammo consumption. Extremely low accuracy with better homing. Notes *Maya's Cloud Kill effect will not trigger until the Dart's projectile has detonated. * The Dart projectiles' appearance and behavior closely matches those of the Needler weapon from the Halo series. The Spiker E-tech pistol also takes its name from another weapon in the same series. * Hyperion Darts and Spikers have a small chance of spawning without an elemental alignment due to an error in the parts list for Hyperion pistols. Projectiles shot with these variants will be a nearly invisible translucent white and will do explosive damage on detonation, though the explosion itself will be purple in color. **The error is caused by the "Alien" and "Alien_Homing" barrels being mistakenly included in the possible parts list for purple-rarity Hyperion pistols, which can spawn without an element. Purple-rarity pistols which spawn with either of these barrels are automatically "upgraded" to E-tech rarity. This makes non-elemental Darts and Spikers rare, but also makes Hyperion Darts and Spikers more common overall than other brands. ** Due to this bug it is possible to get a Diamond Dart or Spiker from Butt Stallion and on rare occasions a non-elemental one. ru:Дротик uk:Спис